Faraway Dreams
by Sakura Tsukino
Summary: Yue+Sakura, AU. Yue us guardian of the seal, and Sakura has awakened the clow cards. Along the way of capturing the cards though, Sakura has fallen in love with Yue. However, Yue will not let go of Clow Reed. Only a bit of drama, maby angst?
1. Chapter One

~*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

~*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Ok, so I lied, and I am starting this fic before TGWSTM is done, but hey, I have just finished chapter seven to it and I can't think of anything else to do. Besides, if I don't write this soon, the whole idea will fall out of my head! . Well it is an AU, but only slightly. Yue plays the role of 'beast of the seal' in this one. Hope it turns out good, hehehe. ^.^

Also I will not be using those added names like Sakura-'chan' or Touya-'kun'. I will use names like 'sensei', for teachers, but that's it. It got to confusing in TGWSTM since I knew little about them, really.

IMPORTANT - To let you know before you start flaming me, I use all my info from my mangas. So don't say something is wrong, when you see something different form the animé. Like how I call Keroberus or what ever he is called 'Cerberus', because that's what he is called in the original manga. I even have a pic of him from the manga calling him that.

Disclaimer- Noooooo Card Captor Sakura is not mine, but one day I will write a lovely manga and everyone will wish it was theirs, but they will have to write these annoying disclaimers like I do now anyways! BWAHAHAHAH! o.o

A.N.- Be genki! (^.^)-(^.^)-(^.^) Kami-sama knows I am!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faraway Dreams 

Written by Sakura Tsukino

September 15, 2001

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura sagged up the stairs to her bedroom, dragging her backpack with her. She brushed aside a stray lock of her short hair, and sighed. She threw her backpack on top of her bed when she reached her room, and let herself fall next to it, her face landing in her pillow.

"Why is every day the same?" Sakura muttered through the pillow. It was only the first week of school, and once again everyone had ignored her, no one talking to her unless it was needed, and no one wanted her to play with them, but no one ever said anything. People where nice at her school, but everyone just felt weird around her, one girl had once admitted to her.

She sighed again and sat up. Sakura was nice to everyone, warm and open to them, always cheering for them, congratulating students with good grades, and always smiling. Why would they be afraid of her?

"Hey, Kaiju, you alright?" Sakura looked up annoyed at her older brother, Touya. Sakura had just turned fourteen, and still she never one a fight with him.

"What do you want, Touya?" Sakura asked stuffing her face back into the pillow. 

"Are you alright?" Touya asked walking in to stand next to her bed. 

"Yeah…" Sakura lied, sitting up.

"Right…well listen, dad and I are leaving to go to a meeting with my new teachers, will you be alright by your self? Dad said you can invite a friend over." Touya said. Sakura felt like laughing. Her? A friend? The only person that was remotely nice to her was that new rich girl, Daidouji, Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sakura said instead.

"Ok, see you later then." Touya replied, and left her room. She waited a minuet until she heard her father pull out of the driveway with Touya and stood up. 

"Might as well get some homework done." Sakura picked up her backpack and pulled out her math textbook and placed it down on the desk, and opened it to today's lesson.

She grabbed a piece of paper from her backpack and a pencil, and began to head her paper, when she heard something downstairs, faintly.

"What? No ones home…" Sakura said worriedly. I must just be hearing- she thought when she heard it again. She gulped and stood up. Perhaps Touya had not gone? Maybe he decided to stay or something? Quietly Sakura opened her door and walked down the stairs.

"Touya? What are you doing?" She called out through the house, trying to sound casual. She stood still for a minuet, waiting for her brother to hopefully respond. Again she heard something, heading from the basement.

"Ahh, he must be doing something down there!" Sakura said, unsure. She opened the door and walked down the couple of stairs. It was dimly lit, and Sakura looked around for the light switch, knowing Touya would not be down their if he did not even turn the light on.

She could not find the light switch, but she could still see, and so she continued to look around. Nothing unusually, just a small library of books her father kept, and a couple of other things, but nothing interesting.

Sakura stopped when she saw something in between two bookshelves. It was a red, thick book, sitting on a pedestal. Walking closer to it, she saw the outline of what looked like and angel, and the words 'Clow Book', written on top.

"Clow Book? What is this?" Sakura asked confused, forgetting about the noise and opened the cover. But unlike the pages of words and pictures she had expected, it seemed as if someone had taken a knife and cut a rectangular shaped out of all the pages, and then placed cards in it.

"Cards?" She picked up the top on, while resting the book on her other arm. She turned it over and saw a strange looking image. It was of a woman, or so it might have been, had she not been wrapped in two long white wings, and her arms where crossed in front of her. On the bottom of the card was written the word 'Windy'.

"Windy?" she whispered confused, and nearly screamed when a strong gust came from no where and starting knocking over books and papers everywhere. She closed her eyes tightly, and put her arms up in front of her to protect her self, still holding the card.

When the wind died down, she opened her eyes and gasped, all the cards where gone, except the one in her hand, and the back of the cover was glowing.

"What happened?!" Sakura gasped. "Where are all those other cards?!" She backed away a few feet as the light suddenly burst, and she could not see. After a minuet, she opened her eyes again hesitantly.

"Kami-sama…" she breathed as she looked at the form in front of her. It was a man, with long white/silver hair to his waist, where it was then pulled back into a ponytail that continued to his feet. He wore long white robes, with purple, dark blue, and sometimes red markings along it. His arms where crossed, and his eyes where shut. And coming out of his back where two, long, elegant silvery wings.

"A Tenshi!" The 'tenshi' opened his eyes at her softly murmured words and looked at her coldly, and Sakura saw his purple/lavender eyes for the first tiem. He glanced around him and then looked back at Sakura.

"I am not an Angel, girl," he said, sounding tired and annoyed. "I am Yue, Guardian of the Moon, and sealer of the Clow Cards, which you let escape." 

"What? You mean this?" Sakura asked lifting up the card that said 'Windy' on it.

"Yes, their where more of them in that book," he said, glancing down at the red book that was in her arms. "The Clow Book, and because you let them out, you must retrieve them."

"How?" Sakura asked confused, still slightly dazed by him. He must be a tenshi! Look at his wings! "I don't know where they are." He looked down at the book.

"You opened the book, and where able to use that card…that means you have magic inside you, so you will use magic to capture cards. Tell me your name, girl." 

"My name? It's Sakura." She answered unsure.

"Key of the seal," Yue said, looking at the book, and out of it came a small key with a bird's beak on it. "Someone wishes to make a contract with you. A girl. Her name is Sakura." Sakura stared as the key began to glow, and she felt some sort of energy blow out from it, making her skirt flap out behind her.

"Key! Give her power! Release!" Yue continued, and the small key grew, until it was a long staff, floating in front of her, and Yue watched with a slight smirk as the symbol of magic glowed beneath the new sorceress's young feet.

"Welcome to our world, Sakura. Now, grab the staff." Yue instructed, and Sakura did so hesitantly. The staff stopped glowing suddenly, and lay in her clutching hands like another stick.

"What is this?" she asked staring at all its features.

"That is the sealing staff, that you will use to capture the Clow Cards." Yue explained. 

"I don't get it, why must I do it, and how will this staff help." Sakura looked back up at Yue and felt scared as he looked down at her impatiently.

"You are a sorceress now, Sakura. You have had the power to be one since your birth, but I have awakened you hidden magic. These cards where created by a sorcerer like you many years ago, his name was Clow Reed." Sakura felt confused as she heard a wistful note in his voice.

"Theses cards have a strong magic, like the Windy Card. The Firey Card has power over fire, and the Big Card can turn things into three times their original size. To make sure these cards did not get loose, he created myself to guard the cards, but because of you, the cards are loose. Now it is your responsibility to re-seal them."

"Oh." Sakura said, not really understanding. Yue glanced at her confused expression and sighed.

"Listen, gir-Sakura," he corrected, "I will be there to help you but only you can seal them, understand?" She nodded.

"Yes, but where are you going to live? Do you really live in that book?" 

"I did, before you released the cards. Now I shall live with you." Yue explained.

"What?! My dad won't let some guy with wings live with me, especially one older than me!" Sakura wanted to hit herself after that. This was a tenshi, or something close to one. She would not have to worry about that.

"Well than you will live with me." Yue said, unconcerned. She stared at him stupidly.

"Where? In that book?!" she asked incredulously. Yue sighed and shook his head.

"Not in the book, forget about it. You can live with me where Cerberus and I used to live." Yue explained.

"Where is that? And who is Cerberus?"

"My brother, you might say. But it is really impossible for that, since we where both created by Clow Reed, and are not exactly real. We are merely made to help out sorcerers for eternity." He spat out angrily. Sakura felt bad for him. She could not stand living knowing she was created only to help somebody with someone.

"This Clow Reed person sounds cruel to do this to you!" Sakura said upset.

"Really, Sakura? Most sorcerers do it, but you have not grown up with them, have you? Suppose you thought it did not exist, magic? Clow Reed was actually one of the nicer ones. Usually you find sorcerers, especial sorceresses tend to feel better then everyone else because of their powers. No doubt you will be no different in a few years." He responded looking at her like she was a waist of his time.

"No! I won't do that!" Sakura promised, feeling angry that he would think that of her.

"Maybe not now, but magic has a way of changing people, not always for the better. Now, come with me." He quickly grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him.

"Hey! No! Wait, Yue!" Sakura yelled, trying to get away from him. Yue ignore her, and wrapped his wings around them both.

"To the place of the Moon and Sun's creation!" he said, and Sakura felt her head spin as the ground suddenly fell out from under her feet.

Around them was a rather large room. It had a couch, a large bed, and a rug on the floor. All along the walls where scrolls in strange symbols she could not read, and a couple of desks had several papers and what looked like designs of cards similar to the one she still had in her hand.

Yue let go of her and she stood on her feet dizzily. The room was made of wood, and there was a small step to where that bed was. She turned to look back at Yue, who was smirking again at her pale face.

"Where are we?!?!?! How do we get out?!?!?!" She asked frightened. There where no doors, and no windows anywhere.

"This is where Clow Reed created Cerberus and I. He created a room outside of space so that he could have a place to put all his magic, and for us to live when we wanted too. And to get out, it's the same way we got in, of course." Yue answered simply, smiling in enjoyment at her fear.

"Yue please, take me back! My dad and brother will be home soon!" Sakura begged.

"So?" he asked confused.

"Yue! They will expect me to be home when they return! If I am gone, they will get angry and worried!" She answered desperately.

"Well than, I will have to live with you at your house." Yue argued.

"But I already told you, you can't!" Sakura said, growing angry.

"Then you will stay here." He smiled, and crossed his arms.

"Yue, how about you live here, and I will live in my house, and you can tell me how to get here when I need to talk to you." She suggested hopefully.

"Fine." Yue grabbed her again, wrapping his wings around them, and in a second, they where back in the basement.

"Now, tell me how to get back to where we just where." Sakura said.

"Just say 'To the place of the Moon and Sun's creation'." Yue explained.

"Ok. To the place of the Moon and Sun's creation!" Sakura did as he told her and became upset when nothing happened.

"It didn't work. Maybe you where wrong, and I don't have magic." She said sadly.

"Of course you have magic. It did not work because you did not use the staff. Hold it up and concentrate on it while saying that." She held up the staff and concentrated on it like he had told her too. Please work! She thought.

"To the place of the Moon and Sun's creation!" Sakura said again, and panicked when she felt herself falling through the floor.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, and was not prepared for when she fell on the floor of the room. Yue laughed from behind her, and she saw that it had worked.

"You should be careful, you could have hurt yourself." Yue warned uncaringly.

"Forget it, Yue. How do I get back?" she asked softly, no longer worried. Yue looked at her curiously at her voice.

"Hmm." He said, looking slightly surprised, as if he had found something in her. "Just say 'back the way I came'."

"Doomo, Yue." Sakura thanked, smiling brightly, and Yue was taken aback by her friendliness towards him. 

"Back the way I came!" Sakura said, holding the staff up, and held herself back from screaming once again as the floor fell out from under her, and this time she did not fall on the floor of the basement. A second later, Yue stood there next to her.

"You might be better than I thought, Sakura." Yue told her smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura tossed her backpack on the floor next to the front door as she closed the door, while tears streamed down her face the next day after school.

"Why did they do that?!" Sakura asked no one in particular as she then ran up the stairs, and closed her door behind her. She stuffed her face into the pillow like she had yesterday, and continued to cry.

She shivered as she felt a soft breeze blow against her back, and ignored it.

"What don't they like?" she asked brokenly. "Why did they do that to me?" she asked out loud again. She stiffened as a cool finger brushed down her back.

"Why did who do what to you?" asked a cold voice. Sakura jumped up and turned around, sitting on her knees to look at Yue's impassive face.

"Yue!" Sakura said surprised, still crying. "Yue, all the kids at school, they are always ignoring me, not wanting to be around me. But today, today it was worse! They all stayed away from me, and when they did talk to me, they made fun of me. They kept saying I was dumb and naïve, always smiling and being nice to people. They said I was not as good as them, and when I started walking home they threw sand and rocks at me. They only stopped when this girl, Tomoyo, started yelling at them!" she weeped.

Yue smiled down at her kindly and wrapped his arms around her gently, running his hand down her short hair, surprising her. She had thought Yue would always be mocking her, but perhaps she had been wrong.

"Sakura, I think it has something to do with your magic. Even people with out it can feel it, even if they don't know what it is. It scares most people, and when I awakened your power, they probably felt it even stronger." 

"But Yue, I don't want people to be mean to me, I want to be their friends, and want to have a friend for once in my life." She sobbed.

"What of that girl? Tomoyo?" Yue suggested. "She did not fear you." 

"Yeah, your right. I'll try to talk to her." Sakura replied, feeling better. 

"Well anyways, Sakura, I came to tell you I felt a Clow Card, and I need you to capture it." Yue said, getting serious, and he pulled back.

"A Clow Card? Already?" Sakura asked, wiping away a few tears away, suddenly remembering something. "Yue, something happened at school today. A large bird appeared and created a gust of wind, but I was the only that saw it. Everyone thought I was crazy when I asked if they saw it."

"A bird? It might be the Fly Card." Yue suggested. "Bring me to your school." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is where I saw it," Sakura explained. "Here, by the soccer field." Yue stood behind her looking around. 

"You know, now that I think about it, I had a strange dream last night. Their was this large bird, and it was injured." She recalled. Yue raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't tell me you can also see the future." Yue said smirking again.

"See the future? What do you- Look! Their it is!" Sakura cut off and pointed upwards where a large bird flew.

"Sakura! Use the Fly Card!" Yue instructed.

"Right!" Before Sakura had gone to sleep last night, Yue had insisted that she know how to use the cards, and was thankful he had.

"The key that hides the forces of darkness! Show your true identity! I, Sakura, command you under the covenant. Release the seal!" Sakura called, and the key in her hand stretched out into the staff, and she pulled out The Windy Card.

"The card crafted by Clow. Give power to my key. Bestow the power of the card unto my key. Grant unto me your powers! Windy!" Sakura recited the words Yue had given her, and hit the card that hung in the air with the 'beak' of her staff. "Wind! Become my chain of caution!" A form identical to the one on the card shot out of it, and darted towards the bird, but the bird dodged it.

"Yue! Windy didn't work!" Sakura said, panicking. "Wait! I have an idea." Sakura ran and quickly climbed up the fence next to her.

"Sakura! What are you doing!" Yue yelled, flying quickly towards her, but was forced back as Fly flew by him, right over the fence. Sakura jumped onto the bird and clung to its neck, and the bird screamed at her.

"Ahh! It's ok! Don't be afraid!" she said calmingly, hugging its neck, and Fly looked at her with one of its round eyes.

"Your hurt," she said, looking at its leg. "Like in my dream." The bird suddenly shrunk, turning into a normal sized bird in Sakura's hand, and Sakura squinted her eyes as she fell.

"Sakura!" Yue said angrily as he caught her, and put her back down on the ground. Sakura ignored him and looked at the small bird smiling happily up at her from her palms.

"Your alright, little guy." She cooed to him, and he rubbed his head against her face, making Sakura giggle. Fly stopped and then turned into a Clow Card once more, and Sakura held it up to look at it.

"I got it, Yue!" Sakura said excitedly, holding out for him to see. Yue glanced at the card. 

"You only have two out of fifty-two. You should be prepared from now on, Sakura." Yue replied.

"Huh? But I caught my first card, aren't you glad?" Sakura asked.

"Why should I be glad? Each card you capture, it gets closer to the day that will either make you my mistress, or make me guardian of the seal again." He said bitterly.

"Make me your mistress?" Sakura asked confused. Yue shook his head.

"Forget it, just go on home." Yue replied with a sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eh, what do you think so far? ^.^ I know it is shorter than the chapters in TGWSTM, but I wanted to know what you lot thought. You probably noticed the Japanese words I used, but hopefully I wrote it so you understood it. Hopefully. x.x Well if you didn't, here is what they meant:

Tenshi: Angel

Doomo: Thank you.

Kaiju: What Touya always is calling Sakura. It means 'monster' from what I hear.

Next chapter I will probably use more, but the translations will be before the actual story, so don't worry. ^_-


	2. Chapter Two

~*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~ Ron Normal Ron 2 396 2001-10-29T04:44:00Z 2001-10-29T04:44:00Z 9 3167 18057 Family 150 36 22175 9.2720 

~*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

            Al right! TGWSTM is finally done, and I can continue with this story. I'm soooo sorry for taking so long. You all have probably heard of writer's block and that's what I got. -.- Anyways, for those who don't know, (I got a review asking about this) TGWSTM is just the abbreviated form of my other fanfics, _The Girl Who Stole the Moon,_ which most of you have already read. I had begun TGWSTM as a one-time thing that just popped into my head during math, my dullest class, last year. So yeah, it has been in my head for a looong time. ^_-  But after that I have decided to become a fanfics author, so here is my second one. 

            Oh yeah, I changed my mind and I _am _going to use those 'kun' and 'chan' thingies at the end of names. I am just so used to hearing them call each other like that, it got strange not adding them. x.x

   Disclaimers- Card Captor Sakura is property of CLAMP and Nelvana, and whoever else.

            A.N.- Be Genki!     (^.^)      (^.^)     (^.^) Kami-sama knows I am! (usually ^.^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faraway Dreams 

Written by Sakura Tsukino

September 18, 2001

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sakura had cried, begged, faked sick, and what ever else she could think of to her father so she would not have to go to school that morning. She did not want to go through another day of people shunning her because they felt her magic and where afraid of her for it.

            However, her father had insisted she go to school, and so now there she was trudging up the steps of her school, head down. She was thankful for once that she was late, and no one was around. She walked to her locked and pulled out a few books then shut her locker.

            "Ahhh!" she screamed as a small head suddenly appeared in her face. She had navy blue eyes that seemed nearly black, and long ravenous hair that was slightly wavy near the end. "Daidouji-san! Gomen-nasai! You startled me." 

            "Gomen, Kinomoto-san, I should not have surprised you so. I just meant to talk to you, please." Tomoyo explained. Sakura blinked and studied the girl. _Why is it that she is not afraid of me or angry like all the others? Perhaps she was too dense to sense it? _Tomoyo looked as if she was just talking to any other girl though, with the exception of her wide curious eyes filled with excitement. 

            "I was just wondering, Kinomoto-san, what this is about?" Tomoyo held out a camcorder, and popped open the display screen. She then pressed a button to play the screen that was on the tape, and Sakura gasped.

            It showed Sakura flying on her staff, after using the Fly Card last night. Sakura had been curious as to what it would do, and Yue had told her to try it out. _How had Daidouji-san seen her?_

            "Ah! Wh-what is this, Daidouji-san? A movie?" Sakura asked innocently. 

            "Yes, a rather interesting movie I recorded last night, of a girl that looks just like you flying around on a large staff with wings." Tomoyo said smiling. "Is that really you, Kinomoto-san? How did you do it?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

            "I, ah, well, erm. Oh I guess I have to tell you now." Sakura sighed. "I don't think Yue-san will be happy with me, but I can't make you forget what you've seen _and _have recorded."

            Sakura had never answered so many questions in just a few minuets while they both walked to class. Tomoyo made Sakura retell her, in detail, what happened in her basement, and the capturing of her first card. She even insisted that she make her outfits to wear while she recorded it all.

            At lunch, after finishing up on any last details, Sakura and Tomoyo found out that besides the whole incident of the Clow Cards and Yue, they really got along great, and when lunch ended, Sakura invited her over to her house after school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "This is the Clow Book that I found all the cards in. Yue came out of it, I think…See, I only have Windy and Fly right now." Sakura and Tomoyo where in her room, while Sakura held up the book and showed her everything.

            "Oh wow! These cards really let you fly last night?" Tomoyo's eyes turned glossy as she went into her own little dream world. Sakura smiled at her new friend. She had expected things to get worse as she collected more cards. But now she knew she could stand it since she had Tomoyo, and even Yue.

            "Yep. Here, I'll show you." Sakura said brightly, pulling out the chain from inside her shirt that had the key on it. "The key that hides the forces of darkness! Show your true identity! I, Sakura, command you under the covenant. Release the seal!" Sakura stood there with the staff in her hand with Tomoyo gushing all over her, telling her how 'kawaii' she was, and how cool it would be to see her in action.

            Sakura stared in shock as she saw what seemed like the air in front of her eyes got distorted, and suddenly standing behind Tomoyo was Yue, looking down at Sakura then Tomoyo.

            "I'll get started right away on the costumes! Like you said, you never know when a card will suddenly pop up, or-"

            "Sakura-san, who is this?" Yue asked coldly, glaring at the back of Tomoyo's head. Tomoyo stilled, and turned around nearly bumping into Sakura to stare at Yue.

            "A tenshi!" Tomoyo said, nearly mimicking Sakura, as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Sakura giggled.

            "Oh, Daidouji-san! That's Yue-san!" Sakura said, realizing how she must have looked when she first saw him.

            "Is Yue a tenshi?"

            "No! But he sure looks like on, ne?" Sakura whispered in her ear, though Yue heard anyways.

            "Sakura-san, why did you allow her to find out about your sorcery?" he asked angrily, ignoring Tomoyo completely.

            "Yue-san, doomo, but she saw me last night using the Fly, there was nothing I could do." She replied worriedly. 

            "So you told her everything?" 

            "H-hai, I did." Sakura replied looking down. 

            "Please, ah, Yue-sama, but it was not Kinomoto-san's fault. Besides, I won't tell anyone." Tomoyo said cautiously. Yue regarded her harshly.

            "You know what you know, and it is up to Sakura-san to do what she will. And if she wishes for you to know, then there is nothing I can do. However, if you become an obstacle for her to capture the cards, I will do something about it." Tomoyo covered her mouth as her eyes widened and Sakura glared at Yue.

            "Yue-san, you will do no such thing! Daidouji-san is-"

            "Sakura-san, your duty is to capture the cards. It is mine to keep them sealed. Sorcerers all have something they must do. When they complete that, they then obtain something else they must do. And we must abide by them and the rules until the job is done. Even if it means doing something we don't want to." Yue cut her off, and with a cold glare, he vanished within his wings.

            "Well, you where not kidding when you said that Yue could be a little…cold towards people." Tomoyo mumbled, gawking at where Yue had just vanished.

            "Yeah, but I don't mind him. I just wonder why he would act like that? I would think it was Clow Reed, but that seems to be the only subject her perks up about." Sakura explained.

            "Really? After what you told me about him? That's odd." Tomoyo shrugged.

            "Well anyways, Kinomoto-san-"

            "Sakura." Tomoyo blinked, as the small girl seemed to beam up at her.

            "What?" she asked confused.

            "Call me Sakura…Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo smiled down at the girl she had just met. She had known she was different when she first saw her…she had felt it. Sakura was a special person indeed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Look, there she is! Yes, that's the girl. With the green eyes and strange hair style."

            "Stay away from her, that girl is strange."

            "Yeah, and only that one girl, that rich kid is ever with her."

            "I heard she is a witch. Maybe she cursed the poor girl?"

            "Yeah, she tried to help her out, must have felt bad for her, and now look what happened? We have to get her to leave…"

            Sakura cringed mentally as she walked down the halls, allowing her hair to go over her shoulders and cover her face. _No, I need to learn to ignore them! It's not their fault though, it's my magic… _

            "Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Sakura looked up into Tomoyo's worried purple eyes.

            "Oh! Tomoyo-chan! Yeah, I'm all right. Let's get to class." She said, smiling falsely.

            "Sakura-chan," Tomoyo sighed, waving a finger in her face, "You have to tell me if something is wrong. After all, am I not your friend? After school, you'll tell me all!" Sakura sighed, smiling slightly as her new friend pulled her off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sakura opened her window and looked out at the Moon that hung in the sky. Resting her elbows on the sill, she propped her head on her hands as the leaves rustled in a near by tree.

            It had been nearly a month since she had become a Card Captor. She had captured almost one fourth of the cards, and Tomoyo was helping her with the kids at school. Yue stayed the same, acting coldly and uncaring to everyone and everything.

            _I'm worried about Yue…what happened to make him act like this? Why can't we be friends?_

            "He is too serious." Sakura stated to the sky. The wind brushed against her cheek, as if trying to tell her a secrete only it knew. 

            "When I capture all the cards, is he going to leave? What will happen to the cards? They will be sealed again, right?" 

            A pale hand rested on her shoulder, and Sakura did not move. She knew it was Yue; he had come up behind her out of nowhere what felt like hundreds of times now.

            "That is not what you must worry about, Sakura-san. Capture the cards is all you must do, for now." Yue said.

            "Yue-san, aren't you glad your not stuck in the Clow Book anymore?" Sakura asked as she turned around to face him. Yue's eyes looked down at Sakura, nearly emotionless.

            "I would prefer being back as the seal of the cards, but what I wanted has never been an issue."

            Sakura could not believe that Yue, this angel, could be happy locked away when he should be soaring among the clouds with the birds, listening to the stars sing. 

            "But Yue-san, don't you like being with me at all?" Sakura asked, slightly hurt. _Yue-san hates me! Because of me, he was forced to help me get the cards back!_

             "Gomen! Gomen-nasai!" Sakura said before Yue could say anything, her eyes watering. _What a stupid question! Of _course _he doesn't like being with you! _"You don't like it here, and it is my fault. Gomen-nasai!"

            Yue had been startled by the question, and was not sure how to answer. Then suddenly Sakura had started apologizing. He stared at her, at a loss as to what to say.

            "Gomen-nasai! I promise, I will collect the cards for you quickly so you can return to the Clow Book." Sakura continued, wiping a tear from her eye. She said 'gomen' once more before she ran out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            After that day, Sakura did her best to avoid being with Yue, and looked everywhere for a sign of a Clow card. If something unusual happened, she hurried to inspect it. Most of the time it was nothing, but when it was a card, she would be sure and fast to capture it.

            Tomoyo had started making outfits for Sakura to where, and had recorded every capture she could. Sakura could not stand to be around Yue, even though she began to miss him.

            That night, Sakura was in her room, lying in bed trying to get to sleep. But she kept recalling Yue's face in her mind, staring at her impassively. _Yue-san really is so beautiful and elegant…_Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, pulling her blanket up to her chin while closing her eyes. _But he hates me…what can I do to make him forgive me? How do you ask an angel for forgiveness?_

            _Maybe when all the cards are captured, he will finally forgive me…_Sakura decided that that had to be the only way, and finally she drifted to sleep, dreaming of Yue's cold face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Tomoyo-chan?"

            "Hai, Sakura-chan?"

            "Do you like Yue-san?"

            "Like Yue-san?" Tomoyo blinked and thought about it, pulling back a strand of black hair against the cold wind. Winter was just around the corner, as the cherry blossoms showed as the drifted around them at Tomoyo's house. They where sitting on the porch in Tomoyo's backyard, just as the sun was setting. "I mean, besides being so quite all the time and all, I suppose he's alright. I'm sure if he would open up some, he would be really nice." 

            "Tomoyo-chan, I really like Yue-san, but I'm afraid that he hates me." Sakura confessed. "If I had never gone down into the basement, then this never would have happened." Tomoyo walked over and rested her hand on Sakura's shoulder, smiling brightly.

            "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm sure Yue-san does not hate you." 

            "I really like him, Tomoyo-chan. He is so ethereal and beautiful. His hair is so silky, and shines like moonlight." Sakura sighed.

            "Really?" Tomoyo said nudging her friend. "Are you sure you only want him to be your friend…?" Sakura looked questioningly at her friend.

            "Nani?" Tomoyo giggled.

            "Sakura-chan, it sounds like you have a crush on the silver-haired tenshi!" Sakura blushed a deep crimson as she stared horrified at the elegant girl.

            "Nani?! You're kidding?! How could I like Yue-san when he most likely doesn't like me!" 

            "Well think about it, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo pried. She smiled, but inside she felt herself cracking. Sakura and Tomoyo never kept secretes, but there was one secrete Tomoyo could _never _tell Sakura. It was on of her deepest fears that someone might find out, that Daidouji Tomoyo was in love with Kinomoto Sakura.

            She did not know when it had happened, but over the course of capturing cards, Tomoyo had been smitten by the bubbly young girl. _However, Sakura's happiness is my happiness. If she does love Yue, then I want her to be happy._

            So Tomoyo kept up the mask and continued to ask questions to Sakura, until Sakura admitted maybe she did have a crush on Yue.

            "Maybe I do, but then, oh Tomoyo-chan! I just know Yue-san could never like me back!" Sakura said brokenly, as tears formed in her eyes. "And he is so much older than me, he looks ageless, and I am only fourteen!" 

            "Sakura-chan, you must never give up hope. I bet you Yue-san really does have feelings. Under all that ice I'm positive! He just needs someone with a warm heart like yours to melt it." 

            "Doomo, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, a little brighter, and hugged her friend tightly.

            "Your welcome, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo continued, feeling better herself as she watched her friend brighten. _Oh Sakura-chan…I'm just glad your so naïve. _

            "It's getting dark. I better get home, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said as she stood up. And she was right, already stars where starting to illuminate the dark blanket draped over the sky.

            "Bai-bai!" Sakura smiled as they walked around the side of the house, and reached the front.

            "Sayonara, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo answered, and walked inside once she saw Sakura walk around the corner of the road to her house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Ow…my feet are so sore!" Sakura complained as she shut the front door of the Kinomoto household, rubbing her shoeless foot.

            "Hey, kaiju, what happened to you?"  Touya asked from the counter where he was sipping some coffee. Sakura glared and waved her arms around like a bird.

            "Do NOT call me that!" she yelled at her brother.

            "Well, you are a little small for a monster…but you act like one though, ne?" Touya teased.

            "NANI?!" 

            "Hey, back Sakura-museum-chan?" Sakura turned around and smiled as she saw her father come out from the basement.

            "Dad! Yeah, but I stepped on a rock, and now my foot really hurts." Fujitaka walked over and looked at her foot, which had a slight cut in it.

            "Hmm, where you wearing your shoe at the time?" he asked, inspecting the small cut.

            "Er, well no. I took it off because I stepped in a puddle, and my sock had gotten wet. I had only wanted to take the sock off, but then I stepped on the rock." Sakura explained.

            "Well if you want, I could get you a band aid." Fujitaka offered. Sakura smiled but shook her head.

            "No, it's sore, but it will be all right. Thanks anyways, dad." Fujitaka helped her up to her room, even though she complained that she had only gotten a cut, and was perfectly capable of doing so herself. 

            She closed the door behind her, and turned around when she saw a slight waver in the air, and realized that Yue was coming.

            _Oh no! What does he want? Is there another card? There aren't to many more…soon he will be able to return to the book, and I will never see him again!_

            Yue appeared, looking down at Sakura, wings spread out, looking as if he was preparing to fly off somewhere.

            "Konnichi-wa, Yue-san!" Sakura said, slightly confused. He glanced down at her, his eyes narrowing slightly, making her nervous. "Eh, Yue-san?" 

            Sakura suddenly confused when she realized that she was lying down._ No, not lying down, but being held, and by Yue-san!_ He turned around to the window, and jumped out flying.

            "Sakura-san, I must talk to you, and this time so you won't be able to run away." He muttered to her as he flew higher, clutching Sakura to him tightly. __

_            Talk? About what? Is he leaving?!  Is he going to leave me to go into the book and just wait for me to get all the cards?! _

He flew across the town till they where on top of Tokyo Tower, and he placed her down.         

            "Yue-san…" Sakura asked confused as she looked out across the town, then back up at Yue.

            "Sakura-san, why have you not been coming home recently till nearly dark? Why are you so insistent to get the cards?" Sakura stared at him wide eyed. _Of course he would notice! I can't believe I thought he would not!_

            "Yue-san, I thought you would be glad if I captured the cards quickly for you." Sakura said, avoiding the first question. However, it would prove pointless.

            "Sakura-san, why do you always return so late?" Yue asked again. Sakura thought a moment for a reason.

            "Because I look around for anything suspicious that might be a card, and when I'm with Tomoyo-chan I loose track of time, and usually don't notice till it's almost night time." Yue stared down into her eyes, opening the beautiful and exuberant covers to reveal what the book might hold in its seamless pages.

            "Don't try to hide behind lies, Sakura-san. Tell me the truth." 

            "Yue-san, I-"

            "Sakura-san, do you believe that I hate you?" Sakura gasped at his interruption, and stared down at the floor she stood on.

            "W-what would make you think that, Yue-san?" Yue grabbed her chin in annoyance and brought her face up to meet his.

            "Sakura-san, listen. I do not hate you, nor do I desire to be your friend. _That _is the truth. I assist you in capturing the cards, since you are the card captor. Then, after that is done, we will have to see what will happen. Sakura-san, do you know you only have one more card to capture?" 

            Sakura cringed at the truth underlining every word he spoke with clarity. _Well at least he doesn't hate me, but is he right? During all this time I was worrying about him hating me, had I really captured all the cards but one?_

            "No, I did not know." Sakura whispered as Yue still held on to her chin.

            "Sakura-san…" Yue closed his eyes tightly, than opened them again. Sakura blinked, had there just been a flicker of emotion in his eyes? "Sakura-san, I loved Clow Reed, and I thought he loved me. But I was wrong, he did not love me the way I loved him. Sakura-san, do you know how that feels?"

            Sakura stared. She could not believe he was telling her this.

            "N-no." 

            "Have you ever loved someone before, Sakura-san, with a burning passion?" Sakura was scared at the way his voice was rising, however very slightly, and he was leaning down to her.

            "N,no." 

            "Then how would you know how I was scorned, and why I am the way I am. That is why I cannot afford to get close to anyone, for they will only do the same. My purpose is to do nothing but seal the cards." Yue abruptly let go of her chin and stood up straight. Sakura's felt slightly chilled by his absence. She swallowed and opened her mouth to reply.

            "I was worried you hated me for releasing the cards." Yue looked at her calmly, and Sakura could tell he knew there was more. "And…and, I can't tell you the rest." 

            "I told you my secrete, Sakura-san, now tell me yours." She gave a silent nod, than began softly.

            "Because I love yo-" In one fluid motion, he placed his hand over her mouth to silence her.

            "You answered me that you did not know what it was like to love someone and not have them love you back the same way. And that is a very good thing for someone with such a high spirit. If you finish that sentence of yours, however, I can't promise that should I ask you again, that you should have the same answer." Sakura starred up at him wide eyed.

            Even though she knew she would have been blushing furiously had this been any other time, she did not feel at all stupid or put down. He seemed to honestly not care, but perhaps that was even worse. He did not care for her emotions at all.

            She continued to stare at him for a while, while he looked down at her as well. After a moment or two though, he picked her back up, and flew back to her room. Neither one said a word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I'm so sorry this took so long to post, and not to mention how short it was, but I felt if I waited any longer I would never get it posted! So now after writing this I have so many ideas to write down…Sorry if this was a little…what is it called…angsty? Drama? Dunno…but that's how this fic is going to be, very different from TGWSTM, and I change my fics around a lot, I have found out from what I write in school.

            Sakura Tsukino     

Japanese Words-

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Tenshi – Angel

Sayonara – Good bye (as in wont likely see for the rest of the day)

Baka – Idiot

Doomo – Thank you

Nani – What? (as in surprised/shocked)

Musume-chan – Daughter

Ne – Like in 'don't you agree?' or 'right?' exp. the flowers are pretty, ne?(don't you agree?)

Gomen – Sorry

Gomen-nasai – Very sorry

            If I forgot any, or if you have any questions, just ask and I'll translate for ya. ^_^


End file.
